A Godfather's Duty
by Nemesis13
Summary: James and Lily chose him to guide and raise their son if they were ever struck down, and for once in his life Sirius Black took his duty to heart and did just that. Pity for all the meddlers, for the son of Prongs, raised by his mother, at the side of Padfoot, really had no patience for the wizarding worlds pretentious idiocy.
1. Prologue

**Insomnia driven drabble, review if you like, ignore if you don't, peace.**

* * *

When he felt the wards over the Potters home fall Sirius Black fell to his knees and began gagging.

He blithely reflected that the sweet scent of the tea he had been preparing and rather quickly spilt on the floor hadn't helped his disposition in the slightest. That _may_ have been due to his rather thoroughly scalded knees keep in mind, but that was complaints for another day.

As he pushed himself to ignore the wafting scents of his misplaced tea soaking into the worn oak floorboards Sirius collapsed further in on himself as he tried to absorb what had happened moments before, many miles away.

The problem with that was that he was in agony. He felt it, in his heart, he knew his brother had died, and Sirius felt a piece of himself die with him, and he couldn't help letting out a maniacal laugh as he realized what happened.

Peter, his good friend and often times confidant had betrayed their brother and sister to the Dark Lord, and that could only mean one thing really.

Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater, and he had sold out James and Lily Potter to the dark blighter himself.

"Harry!" He spat out in horror as the rebounding magics finally wore off. Harry, his Godson, his little, tiny, adorable cousin, he was in danger but...he hadn't felt his death. Unlike with Lils and Prongs he could easily tell the truth, little Prongslet was alive, and frankly that was all that counted.

Pulling himself from the pathetic heap he had fallen into Sirius cast a few cleaning charms on himself and quickly apparated to Godric's Hollow, and upon taking in the sight of the Potters home, he felt his stomach drop.

The little cottage was demolished, nearly the entire second floor was simply gone, small fires burning on both floors sputtering in the winds. Sirius gripped his wand tightly, as he marched through the front door, soon finding his bro...James, laying in a heap at the foot of the stairs, closing his eyes gently Sirius could only mutter two words.

"My brother..." Taking in a deep breath Sirius took James' wand in hand and closed his eyes in despair. Weep later, protect your Godson now.

Nodding he made his way up the stairs and entered the all too familiar nursary of his Godson, who was staring at the prone body of Lily Potter in confusion.

The little boy glanced up at Sirius and upon recognition moaned out a cry of, "Pafoo, save mama!"

Sirius wanted to throw up, but instead prowled forward to Lily's dead body to close her eyes as he had for James, but then he froze.

Her eyes followed him, and her lips were moving, if barely. Sirius stared at her a few moments in utter shock, before his resolve hardened. Stomping over to the changing table he shoved several nappies and a stuffed deer (Oh Prongs...) plushie into it before slinging it over his shoulder.

Reaching into the crib he plucked Harry out and hefted him on his hip before approaching the still prone Lily, and took her hand. With a thought, they where in London, in a flat bordering the Thames, and he smiled.

The Aurors would want answers to what happened to the Dark Lord, they'd want to know what happened between him and the Potters and what had happened to him. Dumbledore, the man he had trusted to protect his family would want to know how Sirius had known about Peter's betrayal, and Moony... Well, he'd send him a card once the ferry got them to France and he had secured Harry and Lily in a safe house, otherwise...

"Fuck all of you, I'm taking my family home."


	2. Running

**A small bout of insomnia and a dash of inspiration, enjoy!**

* * *

Lily was still silent, but thankfully for Sirius she was no longer catatonic, though she held onto little Harry like a security blanket and stared at the surrounding crowds of muggles with distrustful eyes.

Sirius could not blame her on being overly cautious, and as much as it pained him to guide his brother's widow towards the ferry without giving her any time to truly grieve and recover from what happened the night before, he had no choice.

They could not trust _anyone_ , something the still silent Lily agreed to with a sharp nod as she pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, and once again Sirius had to wonder exactly what the hell happened in his brother's home to bring about this turn of events.

Thoughts for another time.

"Three to cross the channel, also is there a car rental center close to the docks on the French side?"

The teller took a single look at the small harried looking family and raised a brow, Sirius sighed and leaned forward so only the teller could hear him, "You know the troubles that have been going on lately?"

"Aye," the teller said in response.

"Their little _games_ killed my brother last night, I'm getting his wife and son the hell out of here before anything else happens to my family."

The teller took one look at Lily holding onto her sleeping son with a look of despair on her face, hovering mere inches from Sirius' leaned over form, then sighed.

"Sorry for your loss mate, lost a cousin to an 'unexplainable bridge collapse' a few months ago, bollocks that bridge was brand new..." Pausing only a moment the man quickly wrote an address down on a blank receipt slip then slid it towards Sirius, "Tell 'em Eddie sent you, they won't give you the run around."

Sirius gave the man a thankful smile and slipped him an extra twenty for his trouble, "Thanks mate, appreciated."

"Safe travels," Eddie said as he watched the retreating forms of the small broken family with a sad smile.

The journey across the channel was thankfully uneventful, and when they got to the other side Sirius found the car rental center Eddie suggested and name dropped him earning them discount. Not that they really needed it but it was best to cut corners where they could.

After they had secured Harry in the backseat Sirius guided Lily to the front passenger seat and soon found himself sitting behind the wheel, after a few minutes of silence he spoke up.

"James and I established a few safe houses, Calais, Orleans, Paris, and Lyon. Where should we go?"

Lily stared out the windshield for a time and Sirius was about to just start driving aimlessly when she eventually croaked out, "So many?"

At that Sirius chuckled, "James and I speak...we _spoke_ fluent French, and don't get me wrong we acted like tourists trying to find our way around but we managed to at least not look like idiots. Always considered France a good fallback point if _He_ won; the French suffered too much under one dark lord, they would drop the heavy end of the hammer on some half rate upstart with delusions of grandeur in an instant if he came calling."

Lily was silent for a time before muttering, "Not Calais, too close, Lyon and Orleans are too far away, is the Paris safe house secure?"

Sirius nodded at that, "My Uncle Alphard's townhouse, he left it to me in his will, which had my psychotic mother banish him from the family tree...as if that mattered to the dead."

Lily's brows furrowed as she glanced to Sirius, "Banished from the family tree?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he started the car and pulled it out of its parking space heading towards the exit, "My mother is under the impression that if she burns family members off the family tree on the enchanted wallpaper in father's study she banishes them from the Black family for all eternity."

Dead silence.

"Yes I know, there is a reason I moved in with the Potters when I was fifteen..."

They drove at a sedate rate after that, remaining silent for the most part, stopping only to take care of Harry, eat, and using the loo. Entering Paris proper they abandoned the car and used public transportation to get to their destination.

Smirking Sirus gestured towards the building before his small family as he drawled out, "May I present Château Noir!"

Lily stared forward a moment before turning back to Sirius, "That's a rather modest townhouse, not a castle."

"I inherited my sense of humor from Uncle Alphard and this was his place, sooo..."

Lily sighed and shook her head as she pulled the fussing Harry closer, "Say no more."

Settling in wasn't much of a chore, the house elves had kept the rather tastefully decorated home clean and it only took a few minutes of wand work to make up Harry's nursery. After bathing and changing the toddler Lily put Harry in his crib and reluctantly left him alone as she met with Sirius in his new office.

"I know most of my family is, was, and will forever be mad but really my uncle's filing system baffles me beyond words," he muttered at the rooms new occupant.

Lily scoffed and sat heavily in the visitors chair and remained silent for a time before finally speaking up, "Ask. I know it's been killing you the past week."

Sirius paused, dropped the papers he was riffling through, and turned to face Lily before stating, "How are you and Harry alive?"

Lily sighed, glanced to the side, then met his gaze evenly, "James figured it out, our first battle against the dark wanker we both hit him with dark curses, blood boiler, and an organ expeller. It was like his body exploded for a moment, then he was whole again, we were not idiots, we apparated the hell away from there and got very very drunk afterwards."

Sirius stared at her in shock then nodded slowly, "No doubt it was needed..."

"Our second battle we were actually members of Dumbledore's order, we figured it was safer having numbers on our side since the fucker was actually gunning for us now for hurting him publicly. James hit him with a dark cutter severing his wand arm, and I hit the son of a bitch with fiendfyre..."

She was quiet for a moment before turning back towards the silent Sirius, "He walked out of the flames looking annoyed, body intact, wand in hand..."

"Bloody hell..."

"You were there, although unconscious when James finally put it all together, Edger had gone down, burning rocks from hell were falling from the sky, and James was dealing with the fact his parents had just died. He lost it, he shot Voldemort with a killing curse and it hit him, and he died."

Lily stared forward for a few moments before she shuddered and rested her face in the palms of her hands before sighing, raising her head again she shot a glance at Sirius before grinning mirthlessly, "Then the evil bastard just stood up like nothing happened, looking incredibly annoyed, so then we ran. That's when...that's when James figured it out, the bastard had made a horcrux."

Sirius blanched and nearly threw up, to...to create something so unholy...

"We had basically decided to run off to the other side of the world at that point when Dumbledore appeared on our doorstop informing us that my as of yet unborn son was going to be targeted by said immortal dark lord, because of a _prophecy_ made by a drunk."

"Fuck," Sirius muttered out quietly.

"Quite, so James and I tried to run, we'd bought plane tickets, were about to board our flight, then Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere and suddenly...we were living in Godric's Hallow instead of Potter Manor..."

Sirus just stared at her in horror and all Lily could do was nod, "James and I...we weren't idiots. We realized we'd had our minds fucked with, so we hit the books, researched rituals neither of us would have ever touched if it hadn't been for _his_ meddling to find a way to protect our now newborn son."

Lily let out sigh as she shook her head slowly, "We found one, it required the willing sacrifice of a blood relation to protect the target, and I... I thought it would be me, since James held the bastard off but... I think...I think James protected both of us with his sacrifice... We were connected by blood through our son and...and Jimmy loved me so much that..."

Then she broke out sobbing and Sirius didn't hesitate a moment as he rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. Sirius sat on the ground as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder, and as distressed as he was at the moment, he couldn't help but think a single melancholy thought.

 _'You did it Prongs, you protected our family.'_


	3. Settling

**I'm shocked this has become a thing, enjoy!**

 **Side note, I find it funny that people are now refusing to read my new stories since there are so many of them. I have the attention span of a cat enticed by a laser pointer and the sleeping habits of a cocaine addict, meaning I am easily distracted and prone to bouts of incredibly unwanted insomnia, so don't complain about the free entertainment because honestly? I'm more frustrated about it being a thing then you are.**

 **Also you should all watch gen:LOCK, it's a great show and I've been binge rewatching it most of the weekend, Cammie is best girl followed closely by Yaz.**

* * *

Lily awoke when she heard Harry fussing, sitting up she looked about the unfamiliar room for a moment before she found her nightgown sitting at the foot of the bed. Slipping it on she grabbed one of the prepared bottles off the desk and cancelled its stasis charm while also heating the liquid within it to the appropriate temperature.

This, she reflected, was why magicals were so disconnected from the rest of the world, if you can alter the space time continuum on a whim without even acknowledging it, the supernatural simply became natural.

It was also why the magical world was so lazy and researchers focused on furthering the knowledge of their powers, such as herself, were looked down upon with contempt and fear. After all it works without effort, why ask questions? Especially if the questions have answers that do not fit into the current social matrix, and then the person who presented them would be considered a radical.

Grindelwald had a point, Lily would admit it to herself, and only herself, that magical society needed a minder to make sure it didn't hurt itself while acting like a petulant child demanding that the world cater to its whims. Unfortunately that current minder of said world was one Albus Dumbledore and he...did not like change.

Pulling Harry from his crib, changing him, kissing his brow, and holding him close as he sucked on his bottle Lily came to a rather discomfiting conclusion.

"I don't want to go back..."

"Hit you too eh?"

Turning she met her brother in law's gaze evenly and relaxed a bit when she saw the worry in his grey eyes, though the affection and concern he held for herself and her son was evident as he sauntered into the room.

Still, Lily liked to feel things out before committing to an action and replied quietly, "What do you mean?"

Sirius sat down on her bed and she soon followed, Harry, now done with his bottle, giggled out 'Pafoo!' and crawled out of her arms to land in his Godfather's lap. Smiling Sirius shifted his ears to his grim form and altered his teeth as well, snapping lightly at the little boy in his lap who just giggled with glee.

"Big ba wolf!" This made Sirius pause and shift his face into a dogs muzzle and rubbed it against Harry's face while he laughed on, shifting back to normal he pulled Harry close and met Lily's gaze evenly.

"Britain's not for us anymore, not for the time being at least. That's what I meant"

Conjuring a kitten made of yarn Sirius dropped it to the floor and Harry quickly broke his grasp to follow the technicolor being as the two adults watched him play on.

Eventually Lily spoke up, "Whatever games Albus is playing, I want no more part in them, nor for my son to be involved. My husband was murdered because of a _prophecy_ made by a drunk Sirius, which was directly correlated to my son, at least the big bad and our _hero_ think as much..."

Sirius was silent for a time before he broke out grinning and took Lily's hand into his own as an idea took hold, "Will you marry me?"

Most women, the recently widowed being on the fast track, would react negatively to such a bold statement, Lily Potter nee Evans was not _most_ women. Cold concise logic was after all what drove her and thus compelled her to ask the most pertinent question on this subject.

"Why?"

Sirius sighed, and dropped his head on her shoulder while replying, "Because, honestly, I don't think either of us are ever going to find someone to love as much as we loved James again, be it familial or romantic. We can tolerate each other, and we both love Harry."

Lily remained silent a time before sighing out, "True enough."

Sirius began flicking a knife between his fingers as he continued on, "Harry needs stability, he is my blood adopted Godson after all which means he's got all sorts of future baggage to deal with on my family's front. On top of that when Dumbledore eventually tracks us down, which he will, given time, being legally married along with said blood adoption would protect Harry in the long term. Because let's be honest here, the bearded wonder compelled you to stay in country when a mass murderer was gunning for our son, what would he do to gain custody of our boy?"

Silence, then sad laughter, "Who are you and what did you do with Sirius Black?"

Sirius remained silent for a time, then he muttered, "I buried him when his brother was murdered, and I swore to avenge him by living on with my Godson..."

Lily spun her wedding band on her finger for a bit before stating, "We're going to need to get you a ring...and Harry will need a new name, to keep him safe."

Sirius leaned forward and pulled his sister in law close while muttering, "Nevermore."

"What?" She asked in confusion.

Sirius just grinned like the madman that he was, "My family has the naming convention of stars and constellations remember, and I always loved Poe's work even if he was a muggle and a yank, the Raven was honestly one of my favorites. So why not Corvus Hadrian Noir, first son of Lillian and Sirius Noir of Paris, France?"

Lily was silent for a time, then she nodded as she stared down at the now napping boy that had wedged himself between them, "Corvus...I think James would have liked that."

* * *

It was two weeks later, about a month before the survivors of Voldemort's attack intended to take their marital vows when Lily fell over while rearranging the library out of boredom more than anything else and lost consciousness. Sirius, appropriately terrified took her up in his arms and reluctantly left Harry in the care of the house elves as he apparated to the local clinic.

Thankfully France did _not_ have their ministry micromanaging every aspect of their lives so there were many small clinics to chose from rather than one massive hospital where everyone was watching you, so it took no time to find help and for the afflicted witch to be scanned and diagnosed. The healer, an older woman with a lazy eye shot Sirius an amused look before muttering out her diagnosis.

"Congratulations, your lady is three months pregnant."

Sirius froze, Lily was pregnant.

Lily was pregnant with his brother's _second child._

Harry was going to be big brother.

Sirius was going to be a surrogate father twice over.

He broke out laughing and swung the now highly bemused healer about a few times before returning to Lily's side.

It was a good time to be alive.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man at the moment. Yes Tom was...indisposed at the moment, but he had needed a focal point, a rallying call to pull magical Britain back together after the madman's fall.

He didn't have that though.

He had a dead man without a wand to analyze, a partially incinerated robe and scorched wand that was at the very least identifiable as Voldemort's, and a blown apart second story of a building. No sign of the child of prophecy, no sign of his mother, and no sign of the godfather which was incredibly concerning in on its own considering his rabid loyalty to the Potters.

Albus let out a tired sigh while staring down at his aged hands, "What to do...what to do..."

* * *

Lily awoke to a grinning madman and a giggling toddler, said madman handed her a cupcake and said, "For the soon to be mummy, twice over!"

She blinked owlishly at that while tilting her head to the side, Sirius placed Harry on her bed then wrapped Lily in a tight hug while whispering into her ear, "You and Prongs are going to have a daughter. Congratulations."

Lily was silent for a few moments, then she broke out laughing, crying, then out and out sobbing, she wrapped her arms around Sirius, and he could do nothing else but grin. He would make his brother, their parents, their entire family proud, well the family he gave a fuck about anyway. He would be the best dad he could be, and he'd make sure Harry was the best older brother ever, far better, and much more effective at the job than he had been.

She was still crying...

Was she going to do this after they got married too?

The things he put up with for love and loyalty...

* * *

 _ **Sirius's head is a fun and weird place to get stuck in.**_


	4. Unforeseen Complications

**I wrote this in... I think 45 minutes? I am very tired, enjoy the update, I'm going to try and get back to sleep. An aside, if anyone has suggestions for this story please let me know considering it is rather fun with Lily being serious, and Sirius being...everything but.**

* * *

Sirius and Lily were married in a quiet civil ceremony by a rather belligerent pastor who was cowed into silence with the threat of imminent violence.

His fault, not their's.

Lily insisted Sirius share her bed after the fact, and thankfully for his emotionally unstable mind her need to feel wanted had become readily apparent.

Which amounted to his brother's widow needing a body pillow to cling to when she had nightmares and began sobbing out James name.

She had nightmares every night, it was tiring, but he didn't complain.

Unfortunately the nightmares were not the sole ownership of Lily, Harry also regularly needed cuddled back to sleep, and...

Well, Sirius felt like the loss both of them were suffering was his fault, after all his idea of misdirection had led to Peter's betrayal...

He had mentioned this to Lily _once_ before she hit him on the side of the head with a vase.

He kept quiet on the subject after that.

This was his life now, toeing the line between being a caring husband, and a viciously violent Auror, which was a situation he had never expected to find himself in really. Sighing he went to check the post box when he noticed a dark haired woman standing before the gates staring at him with her head tilted to the side in contemplation.

She was young, around eighteen, wavy black hair, her eyes hidden by blue tinted Lennon glasses, tight black capris and a sky blue sleeveless dress shirt making up her outfit finished off with strappy sandals and a parasol propped on her shoulder.

"Sirius?"

Oh. Oh fuck he was found and...wait what?"

"Bella?"

The teenage witch before him giggled in delight, swung the _sealed_ gate aside and rushed to him and gave the very confused man a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad the family registry was right!" Bellatrix stated while Sirius was effectively freezing up.

"I think you broke him young lady," Oh good, Lily, finally something resembling sanity.

Bellatrix paused, turned towards Lily, and grinned.

"You're preggars aren't you?"

Lily stared at the young woman a moment then said what Sirius had been thinking this entire time, "Ok you're obviously Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater fangirl extraordinaire. So pardon me when I state 'What?'"

Bellatrix grinned at that, "Oh my situation is so fucked you're probably going to be frothing at the mouth when you hear it spelled out."

Twenty minutes later, well, she was not wrong.

"So basically I'm a witches witch, no interest in men what so ever." Bellatrix stated as she sipped the tea Lily offered her, swinging her legs in a child like manner on the bar stool as she rocked her head side to side.

"Father was being strong armed by Aunt Walburga-" she shuddered at the thought, so did Sirius for that matter, "-to make a match with the LeStrange's so the Dark Lord could have access to their funding. I was chosen as the piece sacrificed despite my wishes and...inclinations."

Lily leaned forward and muttered out, "Holy hell, what happened?"

Bellatrix bit into her scone, sipped her tea, swallowed heavily, sneered, then replied.

"I killed...twelve? I think it was twelve of them before I was restrained and force fed a potion. Still have no idea what it was but then I was forced into an, oh do you know what an Enslavement Nuptial is?"

Lily paled while Sirius nodded not trusting his ability to speak.

"Yeah, they forced me into that, and yes, it _is_ a fate worse than death. Anyway fast forward and my idiot husband decides that the Longbottom's know where the Dark Lord is, and I've already drunk myself into a stupor so I can't help. So being the genius he is he goes and attacks them regardless of the likely fact they are waiting for something like that."

Bellatrix giggled while she threw her head back as it grew into cackling, eventually she got control over that and managed to calm down enough to continue, "My husband is dead now, and since the contract was voided thanks to us never actually sleeping together I'm reverted back to how I was at the beginning. Mentally, physically, and magically. All I have is the _wonderful_ memories..."

Lily stared at her a few moments before responding, "You are saying that your idiot husband broke a highly illegal, incredibly Dark, and ridiculously self serving marriage contract in such a way that you have reverted back to your teenage self with all of your past knowledge intact?"

Bellatrix cheerfully chirped out, "Yup!"

Sirius could only shake his head, thoughts of how exactly his cousin tracked him down slipping aside as he met her delighted lilac gaze and he couldn't help but ask, "What do you want?"

"I kind of pissed off my parents considering the fact that when I regained my sanity I cursed them both and burned down their house, and their summer home, and all their rental properties. Oh and I emptied their vaults, the Goblins were oddly accommodating in that regard. Anywho can I stay with you two for a minute while I figure out what the hell to do with my life?"

Dead silence.

"I'll babysit?"

"Sirius show her to the second floor bedroom next to the walk in closet." Sirius shot Lily a glance but she looked determined...and amused...oh shit that wasn't amused, that was _delighted._

Leading Bellatrix up the stairs Sirius exchanged a look with Lily and could not but help feel like he had just walked into a prank, just before he broke her gaze, the redhead smirked.

Fucking hell.

* * *

 **Harry and his sister are going to have the most over protective and violent babysitter _ever_**


	5. New Arrivals and the Benefits of Alcohol

**I woke up at 4, felt like writing, you get this. Reviewer Sandpi won me over on Harry's little sister's name, Nashira, from the Capricorn constellation meaning 'The Lucky One' and 'Bearer of Good News'. Either fits I think, thanks friend for pointing it out, and to you all, please enjoy!**

* * *

Nashira Dorea Potter was born on the first of April, 1982, her blood adopted father and aunt thought this was hilariously appropriate, though her mother was too drugged up to really react other then to feel relief that her pregnancy was finally over with.

The small, slightly dysfunctional family grew together after that, Harry taking lessons from his parents and Bellatrix, Nashira being dotted on by everyone, Lily trying to keep her shit together, and Sirius just going with the flow.

It was a strange life, yes, but it was a happy one at least.

One morning Sirius was frying some eggs when Bellatrix entered the kitchen, her hair was purple, she was wearing a halter top, leather pants that looked like they were painted on her, her usual Lennon glasses, all finished off with a pair of combat boots.

"You know if I was not dedicated to my wife and not at all disgusted with the concept of incest I think I would want to bend you over the counter and have my way you at the moment," Sirius casually stated.

"That _is_ what I I'm shooting for, not with you though, first off, I'm gay, second off, our family has less of a 'tree' then it does a tumbleweed to begin with so lets not add to the ongoing genetic defects yes?"

"Andi's little girl is a metamorphmagus," he threw out, Bellatrix rolled her eyes at that before replying.

"And said little girl's father is a mudblood, seriously -DON'T, low hanging fruit- you would have to be a complete fool to ignore the fact that the introduction of new blood reinvigorated our family's long lost talents. Regardless, I am hot, I am horny, and I am in Paris. Tata cousin~."

Lily entered the kitchen holding Nashira with Harry walking behind her as Bellatrix exited, she shot Sirius a glance and asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Sirius helped Harry up onto his stool, and gave the near two year old a juice box before turning back to the stove, "It's just Bella being...Bella... If she comes home tonight with a lady friend don't be surprised."

Lily could only laugh lightly at that, "For fucks sake, that woman..."

"She wants you, you know?" Sirius stated as he placed a plate of eggs before her, and Lily could only nod in acknowledgment as she dug in, Harry chewing into his own meal while Nashira napped on blissfully unaware of the world around her on her mother's lap.

After a time Lily turned to Sirius and stated, "I know, but it's more her predatory nature than anything, I'm off the menu so to speak, thus I am _on_ the menu as far as she is concerned. I wouldn't worry about it really, there is plenty to get her distracted in this city and honestly I think she's dedicated enough to the kids to never try anything. And besides..."

She trailed off which caused Sirius to raise a brow in question, "Besides what?"

Lily shot him a wry grin while drawling out, "Besides, would a threesome with Bellatrix really be that bad of a thing?"

Sirius felt his entire face flush red as he stood up and walked towards his office while muttering, "All right yeah I'll be...sighing papers and things, nothing even remotely alluring. Paperwork, that's what I need..."

He ignored Lily's laughter as he quickly ran (not running!) away.

* * *

It was in early June when Lily put forth her request, and it was not extreme in the slightest, it was just,,,awkward.

"I won't step foot back in that country Sirius but...but I need my notes from the ritual James and I put together. I need to be able to know exactly what we did because I am going to be honest here, what we pulled off was just..."

"A complete crap shoot?" Bellatrix threw out.

Lily nodded, "Very much so, and I want to know how it will affect my children and myself. Will you go recover our research documents for me?"

Sirius stared at her a moment then sighed, "So do I have to pass over the lake of lava, defeat the dragon of doom, and conquer a champion of chivalry in order to recover your research?"

Lily stared at him in honest amusement for a moment before shaking her head, "It's hidden in a waffle box in the freezer."

He could only stare at her as she giggled and Bellatrix laughed into her hand, before Lily finally asked "Who the hell would look for a journal on illegal blood rituals in the fridge?"

Sirius sighed, leaned forward, and kissed Lily for the very first time causing her pause as he stood up straight and stared her in the eye, "You are terrifying, you know that right?"

Lily nodded and Sirius sighed as he grabbed Bellatrix's hand, "Come on, we're going on a scavenger hunt."

The cousins followed a series of apparations that they both despised and eventually found themselves in Godric's Hollow, staring at the dilapidated cottage Bellatrix eventually spoke up.

"Why the fuck was cousin Jamie and his hottie wife living _here_?"

Sirius was silent for a time before he replied, "Know how to hunt a wolf?"

Bellatrix slid her glasses down her nose enough for Sirius to see her eyes as she raised a questioning brow, he sighed and turned back to the house while stating, "You stake out a goat to make a lot of noise. Then, when the wolf comes out to slay the defenseless prey, you shoot it..."

"...Fuck... Is that... is that what Dumbledore did to them?"

"There is a reason we live in France love, now shall we?"

Sirius was...surprisingly unaffected by reentering the house his brother died in, it may have been due to the fact that it was never really a home, or the fact that he had Bellatrix at his side, but it really didn't matter in the end. Entering the kitchen Bella opened the freezer, found the waffle box, and removed the documents from it.

Shrugging at the simplicity of their mission they left the house and froze as they saw two dozen Aurors waiting for them on the front lawn.

One man, who had a mustache that Hitler would be proud of stepped forward and sneered as he nasally stated, "Returning to the scene of your crime, are we?"

Sirius blinked, turned towards Bellatrix and stated, "Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope."

She nodded and shot her wand out screaming, "CZAR BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

The gathered Aurors were very lucky she was aiming for the hills on the horizon, though the mushroom cloud was going to be an interesting explain-a-way for the muggles.

While the Aurors were dealing with a shock wave and shattering windows Sirius grabbed Bellatrix's arm and activated his port key, the pair spun and spun before landing in their back garden right in front of Lily. Raising a brow while pulling her daughter closer to her Lily turned towards Harry to make sure he was just playing in the grass before speaking to the new arrivals.

"Dramatic entry was dramatic, do I even want to know?"

Bella stood up, kissed Lily's cheek, then handed her the documents before walking off while muttering, "Fuck Britain, I need a drink..."

Sirius stood a moment later then shrugged at his wife, "Agreed."


	6. Bella, No More Cocaine

**Been suffering from some rather ridiculous amounts of writers block the past month so when insomnia reared its ugly head I just kinda rolled with it till it was time to wake up and be ready for work.**

 **Yes it's short. No I am not happy about it. Yes I'm glad I actually got something out even if I wrote the damn thing in less than an hour.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

When Bellatrix stumbled down the stairs of her cousin's home the following day she felt like she was dying at _best_. Landing her shoulder against the wall she walked forward with the grim determination of someone about to meet the hangman's noose and entered the kitchen immediately grimacing at its kaleidoscope of bright colors while letting out a quiet hiss of pain.

Shakily snatching up her usual blue tinted Lennon glasses off the top the fridge, she slide them in place and very nearly let out an orgasmic sigh at having the offending glare of the morning sunlight cut off so abruptly.

"Girl you look like shit, you ok?"

Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder to meet Lily Noir's gaze somewhat evenly while shaking her hand back and forth a bit.

"Kinda sorta?"

Then Sirius walked into the room and things became somewhat less civil as he gave her a once over while letting out a low whistle, "Hot damn Bell did your night consist of two hookers and an eight ball?"

"They're only hookers if they are dead, they are call girls other wise...and I don't have to pay for sex that sort of just happens on its own honestly."

Lily raised a brow at that, "And the cocaine?"

Bella's frazzled brain didn't process the questioning tone in the other woman's voice as she tried to figure out how to operate the coffee pot before her while mumbling out, "What about the cocaine?"

Still trying to figure out the trifling machine before her Bellatrix was ignored as Sirius turned towards his wife while shaking his head slowly, "Should I even bother?"

Lily snorted at that rolling her eyes to the heavens as she adjusted her notes spread across the dining room table, "I wouldn't, she'll do what she wants and damn the consequences."

Sighing he landed in his seat and soon rested his head in the crook of his crossed arms, eventually he tilted his head to the side to speak to his wife ignoring what sounded like a small fire being ignited behind him as he did so.

He suppressed the urge to smirk as Bella's yelps of shock echoed through the room, served her right after all, and it wasn't like Lily would let her home burn down with her children in it so really no fear here.

"Any answers?"

Lily huffed at that before shaking her head slowly, "No, in theory this should have worked as intended but honestly there was so much conjecture involved with making the sacrificial ceremony work that..."

She paused, pinched the bridge of her nose, then shook her head quickly while finally stating what she had been avoiding all this time, "It should not have worked, but it did. That is all I have got."

Sighing Sirius took her hand, kissed it, then pulled it close to his chest while staring at her in a tired manner, "So it was a fluke that what you and Prongs pulled off worked, I can accept that. I miss my brother, I do, but we have each other, we have Harry, Nashira, and hell even Bella, and really? That's alot, I'll take it, no explanations needed."

Lily smiled at that then her eyes widened perceptibly as Bellatrix yelped out, "Oh shit is it supposed to do that!?"

The young couple were barely able to summon Bellatrix away from the exploding coffee pot before half the kitchen was caught on fire.

Staring at the wreckage a half hour later with both Lily and Bella looking on with him Sirius eventually turned to his cousin and flatly stated, "No more cocaine."

Nodding meekly she glanced aside while muttering out her agreement, "No more cocaine in the house..."

Sirius brows raised as he glared down at the Black teen, "What was that?"

She grinned brightly then spun on her tip toe then began power walking out of the house, "We need a new coffee pot, and stove, and microwave, don't worry Bellatrix is on the job!"

Sirius' temple was pulsing in barely restrained rage when he felt a tug on his pant leg, glancing down he met Harry's gaze and scooped him up in an instant while pulling the young boy close blowing raspberries into the top of his head.

Harry giggled and eventually managed to say, "Daddy stop!" Followed by more giggling. Turning to the wrecked kitchen Sirius eventually met Lily's gaze as she hefted up Nashira and she shrugged lightly before turning away while quietly stating her own feelings.

"Time to renovate."


End file.
